


Dumb

by spangelbanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Protective Sam Winchester, Set immediately after Gadreel told Dean to Kick Cas out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/spangelbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks Dean is stupid for letting Cas leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb

“Where's Cas?” Sam asked Dean walking into the room where Dean was staring at the table like it had all of the secrets of the universe hidden in it's grain.

“He..um..he had to go.”

Sam noticed the look on Dean's face. The barely hidden heart break. “Where is he dean?”

“He left. He had to or everything that's after him would show up here.”

“What?” Sam looked at him like he'd lost his mind “We just got him home. Why would he go back out there?”

“Because it was too dangerous with him here. The Angels...”

“Screw the Angels.” Sam was walking away from him toward the door.

“What are you doing Sam?”

“You think I'm going to let my friend out there alone, so we'll be safe? Dean we've had things after us since I was born. There is no safe for us. I don't care if it's dangerous. Cas is my friend. I would die for him. So get your shit together, I'll be in the car.”

“Sammy wait.”

“No Dean, I don't know what your problem is but you can deal with it later right now we need to find Cas. Again.”


End file.
